Fall For You
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I thought that Gizmo would have a crush or 'love interest' if I may say so. Inspired by the band Secondhand Serenade's song, "Fall for You." It's so sweet and anwesome! Please tell me if you liked it!
1. Crush

Fall for You

by: Terrell James

It was a clear day on Pen Gu Island and Austin "Gizmo" Maverick walked across the beach thinking about what would it be like to have his first crush. Then, he saw Cody walking towards him.

He caught up to him and said, "What's up, Codes?"

"Not much." said Cody.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Gizmo.

"I've been doing surfing and stuff." said Cody.

"Okay. Need to know. So, do you know anything about first crushes?" asked Gizmo.

"Why ask me?" asked Cody.

"I just need to know. There are a lot of good-looking girls here, but I'm not sure which one." said Gizmo.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever girl falls for you, will be doing awesome." said Cody.

"Yeah, I hope so." said Gizmo.

Later on, Gizmo walked around and then bumped into another penguin. He looked at her and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, really." she said.

Then, he took one look at her and saw this beautiful Gentoo penguin, with hazel-blue eyes, a little taller than Gizmo, same age as him, wearing a gold Big Z necklace. He was completely lost by looking in her eyes.

The girl came to him and said, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Gizmo paid attention to her and said, "Sorry. I just got lost by looking at your eyes. They look beautiful, by the way and so are you."

"Thank you, I think." said Gizmo.

Gizmo chuckled softly, then she stared at him and said, "This is kinda awkward."

"I know, right?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I noticed. You like surfing?" asked Gizmo.

"I love surfing. It puts me in a good mood." she said.

"So do I." said Gizmo.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Austin Maverick. Sometimes they call me 'Gizmo'". he said.

"My name's Gabriella." she said.

"Nice name." said Gizmo.

"Yours, too." said Gabriella.

"Thanks."

"Well, I have to get back to the beach. We're having this little party. You could come too, if you like." said Gabriella.

"We're going there anyway." said Gizmo.

"Nice meeting you." said Gabriella.

"You too."


	2. Second Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

Cody, Joe, Lani, Z and Gizmo walked across the beach and went to the party. Cody asked Gizmo, "You gonna have fun?"

"Dude, you know I'm gonna have fun. Why wouldn't I?" asked Gizmo.

When they got to the party, Gizmo saw Gabriella again talking to her friends. He decides to meet her again. She turned around and saw Gizmo walked towards him.

"Hi, Gizmo." said Gabriella

"Hey, Gabriella." said Gizmo.

"There are my friends: Tasha, Chris, Dustin, Alyson, Heather and Jordan. Guys, this is Gizmo." said Gabriella.

"Nice to meet you." said Gizmo.

"You, too." said Chris, a 14-year old rockhopper penguin with green eyes, a little taller and rainbow hair.

"These are my friends. This is my brother, Cody, Chicken Joe, Lani and Big Z. Guys, this is Gabriella." said Gizmo.

Gabriella and the others looked at Big Z surprised and Tasha, a 12-year old emperor penguin, blue eyes and a little taller than Gabriella and Cody, said, "I thought Big Z was dead."

"Guess again." said Z.

Gabriella and her friends looked at Z and they had the same reaction, "Dude! Is this for real?"

"He's the real deal, man." said Cody.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Dustin, a 16-year old rockhopper penguin, brown eyes, a little taller and has longer hair.

"So, Gabs, you like Gizmo, don't you?" asked Alyson, a 15-year-old Gentoo penguin, red eyes, a little shorter.

"Well, I guess so." said Gabriella.

"Not what I saw when you came to see us. You looked like you're falling for him." said Jordan, a 13-year old king penguin, green eyes and a little thin.

"Stop that! We're just friends." said Gabriella.

"Oh, whatever!" exclaimed Heather, a 15-year old sandpiper penguin, hazel eyes, and a bit taller. "Whatever you call it, you've got a crush on him."

"Shut up!" said Gabriella.

"It's true! You're falling for him." said Dustin.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" asked Joe.

"She is not my girlfriend, man!" said Gizmo.

"Not the way I see it. You've got lady skills." said Joe.

"Lady skills, my beak!" exclaimed Gizmo.

"Leave him alone, man. It's his first crush." said Cody.

"Shows what you know. You don't know the first thing about crushes." said Gizmo.

"Actually, I do. When I first saw Lani, I had a huge crush on her. It was so awesome." said Cody.

"Yet, you two, are still friends." said Gizmo.

"So, is he cute?" asked Tasha.

"He's okay." said Gabriella.

"I think you guys should hook up." said Chris.

"Come on. We're not gonna date." said Gabriella.

Gizmo walked towards Gabriella and said, "So, what you guys talking about?"

"Are you guys an item?" asked Alyson.

"Excuse me?" asked Gizmo.

Heather stared at Cody and said, "Your brother is really good-looking."

"Thanks. Sometimes, he gets that from me." said Cody.

"And you still have to looks of a skateboarder." said Lani.

Cody laughs sarcastically and said, "You got jokes."

"All right, let's just have a great time here." said Z.

"Okay, then." said Gizmo.

As they walked towards the beach, Gabriella and Gizmo walked together with their fins together. He said, "This is gonna be embarrassing."

"I figured. I think we got a crush on each other." said Gabriella.

"That's how I feel." said Gizmo.

"We're just friends, though." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, I know."


	3. Just Friends

Chapter 3: Just Friends

The next day, Gizmo was waxing his board and decides it needs to look good. Then, he saw Gabriella coming to see him. She said, "Hi."

"Hey, Gabs." said Gizmo.

"What you doing?" asked Gabriella.

"Waxing my board." said Gizmo.

"How come?" asked Gabriella.

"Just want it to look completely awesome whenever I go surfing." said Gizmo.

"Must be nice to be a surfer." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, it's awesome." said Gizmo.

"So, what's the story on your nickname?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, it's been giving it to me since I was about 2. Cody gave the nickname for many reasons, because I live for surfing. He gave me the nickname because one of his mom's side of the family has a grandfather named Gizmo, so he gave it to me and the name stuck." said Gizmo.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." said Gizmo.

"Cool. How did you like Pen Gu Island?" asked Gabriella.

"It's awesome. It's like California, only there was surfing all day long." said Gizmo.

"I was raised here." said Gabriella.

"You were?" he asked.

"Shyeah!"

"You know, you're not like most boys who always flirt girls. You're kinda sweet and sensitive." said Gabriella.

Gizmo scoffs and said, "How do you know that?"

"I saw that feeling when we first met. I figured you'd be so sweet." said Gabriella.

"That's what everyone else says." said Gizmo.

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling we have a lot in common." said Gabriella.

"Like what?" asked Gizmo.

"Surfing and everything else. I've figured you're always kinda cute." said Gabriella.

Gizmo chuckled and said, "You're kinda cute, too."

They stared at each other looking a little lost, but Gizmo said, "So, you wanna wax my board with me?"

"I guess so." said Gabriella.

Cody walked down the beach and saw Gizmo and Gabriella waxing their boards together, and was hiding in the forest. He saw Joe walking past him and saw Cody in the bushes.

"Dude, over here." he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" asked Joe.

"Listen. I think Gizmo and Gabriella are together... alone." said Cody.

Joe got down to his knees and saw what's going on. He asked, "You think they're gonna kiss or what?"

"How would I know? Let's find out." said Cody.

Gabriella grabbed for the sponge and then accidently leaned over to Gizmo's flipper. She gasped embarassedly and Gizmo laughed softly. They both bumped their heads and Gabriella laughed. She said,"Um, sorry."

"That's cool. You go first." said Gizmo.

They both waxed the board and when their eyes came together, they leaned over for a kiss on the beak. Cody and Joe gasped shockingly surprised and said, "Oh, dude."

Gizmo looked at Gabriella and asked, "Okay, what just happened here?"

"Did we just...?" asked Gabriella.

"I know. This is kinda embarassing." said Gizmo.

"Let's just finish the board." said Gabriella.

"Good idea." said Gizmo.

A few minutes later, Gabriella said, "I better get home."

"Okay, sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." said Gizmo.

"Yeah, okay." said Gabriella.

"Bye, Gabs."

"Bye, Giz."

Gabriella walked her way back home and Gizmo walked the other way looking a little content and laid down on the tree, sighing softly. Then, he heard Cody and Joe laughing softly and realized they've been hiding behind the forest.

"How long were you hiding there?" asked Gizmo.

"Long enough, Giz. Long enough." said Joe.

"How much that did you actually happen to see?" asked Gizmo.

"When you guys are kissing other than waxing your board." said Cody.

Gizmo blushed, looking embarassed and said, "You saw that?"

"Yeah, and you said you didn't have lady skills." said Joe.

"I don't. She sees me as a sweet, gentle person and you see me as this so-called girl-flirter. That's suckish." said Gizmo.

"It's true, but I guess I should realize that you're very good at making a girl feel nice." said Cody.

"I try. It did feel good, didn't it?" asked Gizmo.

"Yeah, it did. Give me some." said Joe.

They gave themselves high-five, low-fives and daps. Gizmo said, "Just give me a break, okay? I really like her. We're just friends, nothing more. You should understand that."

"Yeah, we do. I'm just happy to see you like Gabriella. My little brother in love." said Cody.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" asked Gizmo.


	4. Liking Each Other

Chapter 4: Liking Each Other

Gizmo walked to Z's beach looking at the sunset and he saw Gabriella walking towards him. She asked him, "How are you?"

"Doing good. You?" asked Gizmo.

"Just fine, thanks." said Gabriella.

"I see you're watching the sunset. I like to watch it too." said Gizmo.

"Really? That's cool." said Gabriella.

"I know." said Gizmo.

"Did you tell anyone about the kiss?" asked Gabriella.

"No. I didn't tell anyone. My brother and his friend knew about it." said Gizmo.

"How did they know?" she asked.

"They were hiding in the forest and saw us kissing." said Gizmo.

"I thought that was sweet and kinda embarassing." said Gabriella.

"I know how you feel." said Gizmo.

"Hopefully, no one will know that we kissed. We would be embarassed if anyone finds out." said Gabriella.

"I know. Can you imagine?" asked Gizmo.

"How come you like watching the sunset?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see the sky change colors and that the water's reflection looks really beautiful." said Gizmo.

"I can see that. I see it all the time." she said.

"When you look at it, it looks extremely beautiful from here." he said.

"It really is beautiful." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, that's why I like it so much. It gives me peace." said Gizmo.

As they looked at the sunset, Gabriella leaned her head on Gizmo's shoulder and he landed his head on her shoulders. Later on, Gabriella got up and decided to walk home. Gizmo say goodbye to her and after she walked home, he thought about her and he brung out his guitar and decides to sing a song to her.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

* * *

_This song was inspired by Secondhand Serenade's "Fall for You." I thought it would be an awesome thing to make for the story since it has been on my mind for 2 1/2 weeks. To this fic, Gizella (Gizmo and Gabriella) is born! You have Troyella and Zanessa of High Schoo Musical, so I thought I would make Gizella for Surf's Up. Let me know what you think of this fic. It could be one of the best Surf's Up fanfic you've ever read._


End file.
